Captivus: Corpore et Mente
by Sadistic Nightmare
Summary: "Mine, you're mine" he hissed. She was a sweet, delightful temptation daring him to claim for more. While he was a sick, hollow monster so deep and lost in his own dark hatred he'd forgotten how to feel. But she'd make him feel. For him. Only him.-Darkfic-
1. Scheme

...:PROLOGE:...

~Based on Captive: Mentally and Physically by xoLiquidVampirexo

.Captivus.

:

..Corpore..

e

t

…Mente…

_Will you cut my wings-_

Captive- held in prison; enslaved. That's your average definition. But this, this was inhuman. My very thoughts, feelings, movements were revised by that monster. And you know the best part about this whole captivity shit? If he dies, I go right down to hell with him. Splendid, no? So I've come with a very reasonable conclusion. Life's quite a bitch, specially if you're captive physically and mentally.

_-And make them bleed?_

"Psst, Sakura!"

My eyes snapped open by the echo in the depths of my mind. It'd been a while I was captured and after finally being commanded to sleep, all I wanted was to rest. No point in trying to stay awake if your body will shut down by command.

I was puzzled to be awake. Since I was captured and I couldn't wake up if not commanded by_ him_ let alone hear voices in my head if not_ his_. Hell! I rarely saw anyone nowadays, not even the guards!

So to say I was puzzled was an understatement. Maybe I was finally going crazy.

"Sakura! Listen up!"

There it was again, that voice!

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I snapped back in my head.

"It's me, Satoshi. I've got something important to tell you. Listen, there's no time to waste." he said mentally.

Aa, it was that freaky scientist who bound me to _him_…

"Well, let's hear it. Spill." I was in no mood for games.

"This is no game and I'm not a freak. Anyway I found a way to unbind you from _him_".

Putting a mental barrier so he wouldn't hear my thoughts I lay in my bed in surprise. If what he said was true then I wouldn't have to stand that monster anymore. But I didn't trust that freak. I wasn't putting my hopes up, there had to be a catch.

"So how can I be free?" Still, I was curious.

"Well, not exactly 'free' but you won't be bound with him anymore.

There was definitely something up. And I didn't like it at all…

Almost hesitantly- "…And what do I have to do?" I asked.

"…"

"What?"

I felt a cold-evil force creeping at the corners of my mind, I tried to push the force back but it was all in vain. It fogged my mind barely leaving a weak string mentally connecting me with him. The only reason I hadn't killed myself yet like I had tried last time. My body almost froze as I hear his next words.

"Kill Uchiha Sasuke."

_-Or will you shatter my dreams and smirk with glee?_

A/N: Special thanks to xoLiquidVampirexo for letting me make this story and for all the help and suport!


	2. Soft lips, Red lips, So kissable

_ch2:soft lips,red lips, so kissable_

_With sadistic pleasure…_

It had been done. The procedure was complete and now she was a mere puppet with its strings pulled by her twisted master. It's kind of funny actually how in a matter of days one's life can be turned upside-down or in this case controlled. The irony of the situation chocked her. How after all these years, when all she wanted was to be by his side, be completely his and only his, she finally was -forcefully that is- but she didn't want anything to do with him or at least that's what she told herself. Bitter regret consumed her to the very core at the thought of once loving him. But an even greater anguish disturbed her for after all this years she still loved him.

"Mine, your mine."

The words he had hissed in her ears still echoed in her head. Once she woke up, her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light as a shadow loomed over her figure. Sasuke stood a few feet from the bed she was laying on, her hands chained above her head as a precaution. He wore a twisted smirk on his lips. Her eyes widened when he stepped closer. This boy-no man- wasn't her teammate. He was older, darker, a shadow of his former self.

When he was finally beside her, he lowered himself to her ear, his breath making goose bumps appear on her creamy skin. He put his hands on either side of her head, supporting himself while he explained everything. How they had captured her and experimented on her to obtain the curse seal with a whole new level of power and used Inner Sakura as an exchange for such power, which could be controlled. An unbreakable mental bond performed by Satoshi -the master mind behind the abominable experiment and the man who had bound Sakura to him- connected her to Sasuke. This as a result permitted the raven haired nin to control Sakura in every way. Her thoughts, emotions, movements, memories and plans where felt and controlled by him. If she even thought about escaping Sasuke would know it before she even moved a muscle. The power he craved for was immense and it laid a breath away from him.

His eyes never left hers as he explained; he enjoyed watching the shock, pain, betrayal, sadness, surprise, anger, fear and occasional hate flash through them. She had so many emotions, emotions he'd lost with the track of time in the destructive path he'd chosen; locked deep somewhere inside him. But with the new connection between them, he could feel again. Amusement and pleasure filled him every time her eyes flashed with fear. She was like an open book, easy to read or in this case feel.

He could feel it, her fear and it almost left him breathless. He fed on it, feeling hungry for more. Knowing he was the cause of such fear made him feel powerful, in control and dominance of her. It was wonderful actually how such a fragile looking girl, expressive emerald eyes and wild emotions could make him feel so powerful, breathless and pleasured at the same time. He hungered for more and would get more even if he had to force it out of her.

With his mind set, he finished his explanation never taking his eyes of hers while he straddled her hips and took a kunai out of his holster.

"Stay still."

…_You corrupt my soul…_

**.**

**C**

**a**

**p**

**t**

**i**

**v**

**u**

**s**

**:**

**C**

**o**

**r**

**p**

**o**

**r**

**e**

**:**

**e**

**.**

**t**

**:**

**M**

**e**

**n**

**t**

**e**

**.**

Sasuke smirked, the new position making him lean forward so his face was mere inches from her own. He looked like a giant, predatory panther after having cornered its prey, and seemed almost comfortable laying on top of her in such a dominant position. The glint in his eyes showed his dark amusement at the matter.

Sakura shuddered.

He slowly zipped her crimson vest open watching the bewilderment, in her emerald eyes. He shuddered in pleasure. A black mesh top covered her chest showing a little cleavage. His blossom had change quite a lot in his absence. He licked his lips with an insane glint in his eyes. The man before her lowered the top, showing a lot more cleavage, and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Look at me while I'm doing this to you!" He hissed.

Her eyes snapped back to his on their own. Sasuke brought the tip of his kunai to her covered chest between the valley of her breasts, just above the location of her heart and-

"What are you doing?"

-drew blood from her chest as he moved the kunai, cutting through her flesh.

"I'm making you as my own."

Despair ran through her very core as blood oozed from the wound. She could only watch the dark sadistic glint in his ebony black eyes for her body stayed in place, frozen at his command. This of course, brought another shudder of pleasure, this one much more violent and raw than the previous ones. He almost groaned but instead sucked on his lower lip as he finished slicing through the terrified medics flesh.

A bloody uchiwa fan was carved into her flesh with blood still flowing out of the tender wound. She stared in dark amazement; this produced a sinister chuckle from the man above. After all, he _could _still mentally feel her. The uchiha symbol looked strangely beautiful on her broken porcelain skin. It was a few centimeters deep with scarlet blood adoring it as if it was meant to be there on her soft chest all along. Disgust quickly filled her and biting her lips she stared at him with furious bright green eyes. How the hell could she think, even if it was just for a second, that it was meant to be there? Moreover, how the hell did he dare do this to her? Her eyes brightened with fury as her teeth dug harder on her pink lip, splitting it open. The taste of metallic blood filled her mouth but she could care less, she bit harder. Blood spilled from her lip, to her chin, flowed to her collar bone and to the wound he inflicted, mixing with the blood in there.

…_With cold excitement you ensure…_

Amused at her rage he advanced towards her wound and stuck the tip of his tongue in it. He heard a small gasp below him and smirked. The raven haired master summoned chackra to his tongue and ran it along her fan shaped wound, licking the blood of. He could hear her heart beating faster against her chest. Each time his (hothothot) tongue made contact with her sensitive bloody skin she felt a sting. He kept licking and sucking her wound clean.

Her blood was strangely sweet; he liked it, hungered for more. He ran his tongue on the edges of the fan shaped wound, his chackra infused tongue stopping the blood flow but leaving a permanent scar.

Once he was done licking the wound, all that was left was a red uchiwa fan shaped scar. He stopped the chackra flow on his tongue and admired his work. The medic below him glared with a rosy blush adoring her cheeks -after all, they were in quite a suggestive position- and panted making her chest –_his _seal- rise with every breath. The area around the scar was a bright shade of red due to all the cutting with a trail of blood making its way from her bottom pouty lip to the Uchiha fan's upper side. It looked beautiful. She looked beautiful. With her rose pink hair framing her porcelain skinned face; her bottom lip split open, crimson blood trailing from it to her chest where the seal –that which marked her as his property and only his to control, to mark, to destroy- was situated between the valleys of her breasts just above her heart. And Sasuke decided she looked breathtakingly beautiful with red adoring her skin.

He lowered his head to her scar, sticking his tongue out once again and licked the blood of the uchiwa fan, following the trail of blood from the scar to her neck. He nipped lightly on the pulse and felt it beat faster. Sasuke ran his wet tongue from her neck, then slowly ran it on her lower lip and sucked on it greedily. The raven haired master bit her lower lip gently, sucking, enjoying, and savoring each drop of crimson liquid that escaped from her soft lip.

Each time his tongue ran on her lip he craved for more; her lips, her blood, here _fear._

He stopped ravishing her bloody lip–trying to hold onto his sanity, or what was left of it-

"Mine, you're mine."

-and hissed the sinful worlds in her ear. She involuntary shuddered at his spine-tingling sensation of his warm breath against the sensitive skin of her ear, so preoccupied with the intense feeling that she almost didn't catch his possessive words. He smoothed his thumb against her lips, gently touching her soon to be bruised skin and brought the thumb back to his lips, licking her blood from his finger sensually. She looked fragile, a beautiful blossom, just like her name; a feisty one at that, but a fragile blossom nonetheless. Fragileness was a weakness that needed to be destroyed in order to gain strength. So he would destroy her little by little, enjoying every shudder of pleasure, every foreign feeling she inflicted and every sweet drop of blood from her parted lips.

_Because she was his and only his to destroy._

It almost took all his will to rise from his towering position over the kunoichi –_his_ kunoichi- and not ravish her bloody lip again, as Sasuke slowly yet gracefully walked towards the door. He needed to get away before he lost control and completely broke her-

"Rest"

Emerald eyes closed to a dreamless slumber.

-Because she was a sweet, delightful temptation daring him to claim for more. While he was a sick, hollow monster so deep and lost in his own dark hatred he'd forgotten how to feel. But she'd make him feel; pretty things, horrible things, anything and everything. She would be his light, a faint candle glowing he'd be able to hold on to in this self destructing path he made for himself. For him. Only him.

…_That my life in pieces you destroy._


	3. Sanguinare Per Me

Captivus:

Corpore

et

Mentes

"_He makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man." _

–_Bar Country_

**SANGUINARE**

"...attack the border village in..."

"...expand sound..."

"...use force if necessary..."

** No one…  
><strong>  
>Orochimaru's mission debriefing became a blur in her mind, thoughts concentrated on a certain Uchiha bastard, her captivity and a mark on her chest. Her body was frozen in place beside the stoic -completely insane, dark and ... dare she say attractive?- Uchiha who commanded her to stay while Orochimaru explained the mission. They where currently in the snake bastard's lair and she couldn't help but wonder how had things turned out so fucked up, she had no idea but she wasn't just going to sit around and wait to be rescued. She would escape somehow...<p>

'You won't, there won't be any rescue.'

'Damn straight I will! I'll find a way, a loophole.'

'Oh? And the hell do you think will save you?'

Pink brows furrowed in annoyance, silently admired he's ability to multitask and cursing her luck for being in such predicament.

'...Naruto, Naruto will, you bastard. He won't give up on me not like you did. He actually cares about the people around him; he doesn't use them for their own selfish reasons.' She felt a foreign heat fluttering inside her... anger was it? Sasuke? But she continued to rant not caring for the consequences of her actions.

'But it's not as if you'd understand, you already cut those bonds long ago. Now you mean nothing to me, you're just like 'Him', a 'monster' she all but hiss those words in their mental communication ignoring the murderous aura around him and glaring with all her might.

(lieslieslies)

'I fucking hate you. And I won't ever be yours.'

(lieslieslies)

'That's where you're wrong.'

Before she even knew it, she was yanked harshly by her upper arm and dashing though the door with a murderous Uchiha in front of her, leaving two smirking ninjas behind.

The hallway was dark and devoid of life just like the man before her.

(but she was wrongwrongwrong)

** …not a soul…  
><strong>  
>A surprised gasp escaped her soft lips when the cold wall contacted painfully against her back. A large muscular body towered over her petit one, scarlet eyes glaring at her own emerald ones. She couldn't help but shiver in fright.<br>A large calloused hand circled around her neck, gripping it painfully and cutting of her air supply. She fruitlessly tried to gasp for breath, her nails clawing against his arm, leaving bloody scratches before a light 'zap' of electricity in her skull seized her efforts.

"G-get your damn hand off my... neck." He pointedly ignored her.

"You're wrong, Sakura." His husky voice broke the silence in the desolated hallway.

"You are mine, you depend on me, you live for me, you belong to me..." A cruel sinister smirk grazed his lips.

"You can't even breath without me, I am your air" The smirk widened and she shivered once again. He felt her shiver; he felt her fear and desperately hungered for more. He felt... alive.

(but he couldn't, he was hollow. he couldn't feel, he shouldn't feel, he wouldn't feel... but he was anyway...)

"Do you want to breath?" Her eyes widened as he closed the proximity between them, her petit body pressed flush against his toned one. Chests close together, hips aligned, leg between her tights, one hand on her slender neck, the other beside her head, caging her… and they where oddly and twisted-ly perfect for each other.

(it was but it wasn't, they were but they weren't at the same time because they were never meant to be-)

**PER  
><strong>  
>His nose was lightly touching hers, breath tickling her softsoftsoft pink lips.<p>

"I'll be the air you breathe..." he mumbled softly with scarlet hooded eyes, lips moving lightly against hers almost... lovingly but that was impossible because he was a monster; a fucked up psycho, dark and twisted and completely obsessed with her.

(I hate you. I hate you. I HATE you so much!)

He lightly -almost teasingly- ran his tongue on her lower lip, holding her head and entangling his long fingers in her soft pink petal hair before hungrily capturing her lips in his, forcing air pass her parted lips and down her throat. She closed her eyes, almost sight in relief at what she told herself to be the feeling of air finally running down her lungs and not the dark (hothothot) male against her.

His hot tongue ravaged her mouth, running down the rows of teeth, roof and corners of her mouth. His tongue ran deeper in her mouth, rubbing against her unmoving one and letting a groan hum in his throat when her tongue brushed lightly against his. He slid his fingers from her neck to place in on her hip, drawing lazy circles.

The tall male before her retracted his tongue from her warm mouth, a string of mixed saliva trailing behind. He nipped at her bottom lip, feeling something amiss... blood. She looked so beautiful in her own blood. Biting harder on her lip, she whimpered, hands moving to grip his biceps. Sasuke loved the feeling of her hands against his skin. A sudden metallic taste reached her tongue and she snapped her eyes open, hooded crimson ones stared at her own. He licked her lip dry and reluctantly unlocked his mouth from her lip. Hot breath whispered in her ear as she panted for oxygen, her chest brushing against his, feeling his tense muscles. She shivered and told herself if was from shock.

(only that it wasn't)

"Bleed for me, Sakura." He breathed in her ear. She shiver and he loved it.

(-he would make it work even if he had to force her...)

And she did. She didn't have a choice.

With hesitant clouded emerald eyes she searched for the kunai located in his tight holster, hand brushing against his thigh making him groan and reaching for it.

(nononononono don't do it don't do it don't do it...)

She bit on her own lip hard, drawing blood while simultaneously zipping down her vest just above her chest and showing her mark.

(...too late.)

She pressed the kunai lightly against her skin and Sasuke watched mesmerized with bloody red eyes, Sharingan spinning lazily, coping what he saw and craving to feel the warm liquid against his tongue.

(because she would bleed for him. Just for him)

The kunai on the pink haired girl's hand reached her lips and the tip of her tongue licked a drop of her blood, hooded emerald eyes staring at his own without fear and a bit of insanity was it? Sasuke sucked his lower lip as he watched the blood from her lip travel all the way to her chest where her mark was located. The kunai was slowly licked clean, her red tinted tongue darting teasingly with every lick. And he felt like that last hairline of sanity flashed out the window as he took a hold of her head and crash her lips against his. He sucked on her lip greedily before drawing his tongue all the way to the seal; only for it to travel back to her collarbone, neck, chin and finally her sweet soft lips. He was distracted... He couldn't think at all. He couldn't order her. He couldn't notice her actions or her thoughts...

A loophole.

** …not a thing…  
><strong>  
>Sakura griped his bicep before placing her fingers in his ebony locks, tugging his head back to her sweet lips. Sasuke never noticed her slipping the kunai in her clothes and Sakura decided that while his multitasking skills where admirable, they were nowhere near as good as hers.<p>

(woah! Sakura-chan! How can you do all these things so quickly? Hehehe it's nothing, really Naruto.)

For a good measure she brushed her tongue against his, earning a pleased groan as his replied with wonderfully blissful actions. She gave a faint moan and closed her eyes.

**ME**

"Open your eyes" He rasped. "Watch me as I do this to you!" The insanity in his eyes was evident but Sakura couldn't seem to care...

This was... perfect so so perfect... Almost sinfully perfect. Blissfully perfect and so WRONG.

(but she was wrongwrongwrong)

And she watched with half lidded eyes as he ravished her mouth and her innocent filled eyes darkened.

(she was so innocent, filled with love and hope and he-)

Hungrily biting her lip once again and pressing his lips against hers with an almost chaste kiss, he buried his face in her neck.

"I know that I am a…"

He pressed tender kisses against her neck, licked the pulse and heart her heart thump-thump faster.

(thumpthumpthump)

He smirked against her pulse like the-

"…monster..."

-that he was.

"...and I don't give a damn."

(would corrupt her, destroy her and-)

He bit the junction where her neck and shoulder met, licking it teasingly. Hands caressing her face, griping her hip and pressing himself against her almost crush her because he would-

(-make her completely his, bit by bit)

** …could ever…**

"Sasuke... Sorry to interrupt but Orochimaru-sama asks for your presence."

"Hn" The single word hummed in her neck as the silent footstep disappeared.

He was going to kill Kabuto.

He reluctantly left the warm of her neck, watched her face flush into a lovely shade of red finally realizing what they had done and smirked.

(you look so pretty in red Sakura-chan!)

**But he wasn't like Naruto...  
><strong>  
>A ghost of a kiss brushed her lips and licked the single drop of crimson liquid on her lip quite sensually.<p>

**He was dark, sick, twisted and... just what she wanted.  
><strong>  
>Sasuke squeezed her hip one more time and pressed his face against her soft pink locks taking in her unique scent of cherry blossoms<p>

**He wasn't like itachi...  
><strong>  
>"I'll be gone for a mission, go to your room and stay there. Someone will bring you food."<p>

He stepped away from her, bodies still close but not enough... never enough. She sighed in relief and glared heatedly at him. He gave her a cruelly amused smirk, already missing her warmth and wanting her. He craved her and what he desire he would get because...

(…he wasn't going to give up on her.)

"I'll be back..."

**…he was much worse.  
><strong>  
>(and she was wrongwrongwrong)<p>

…**break their bond.**

(and a small part of her didn't want that bond to be broken because she had _enjoyed _it.)


End file.
